Richard and Nicole
by TCTW
Summary: The children are on a sleepover, so Richard and Nicole decide to have a fun time of their own.


It was a nice Saturday evening in the city of Elmore, California. Stars were shining bright, the sky was clear, the air was fresh, and all other appropriate weather conditions were taking place.

But the weather outside wouldn't matter for what was happening inside of a certain house.

The house that I'm speaking of belonged to the Wattersons, a family that has been highly well known throughout all of Elmore, due to numerous catastrophes, acts of mischief, and accidents they have caused in the city. Anyway, on this specific Saturday evening, two people were sitting on a couch and watching TV. Well, at least one was, the other was half asleep.

On one side of the couch laid Richard Watterson, an obese pink bunny, with extremely unhealthy eating habits; and also a considerably childish behavior. Despite all these flaws, he was also a very kind-hearted person who always saw the bright side. On the other side of the couch, half asleep, laid Richard's wife, a blue cat named Nicole. She was a hardworking woman, more specifically an employee in the Rainbow factory, a place she worked; and all of the stress from work (and out of it) caused her to have anger issues. Lots of anger issues. But she was also a strong, fearless woman, who knew how to stand up for herself.

Surprisingly enough for anyone who knew them, Richard and Nicole were happily married, and even had three children.

But let's get to the interesting part now.

On the aforementioned Saturday evening, Richard was switching channels on the TV, finding nothing interesting on it. Nicole, on the other hand, was almost sleeping. You'd think it was because she was tired from work. And you'd be right.

To make this plot work, I'll mention that their children were on a sleepover.

Having found absolutely no program on the TV that would catch his eye, Richard left the TV on the last channel he had switched it to, and sighed. He didn't turn it off, because the relaxing and careless atmosphere would've vanished. Or at least that's what he thought. He stared at the TV for a few seconds, actually looking blank, until he turned his head to the left, noticing his wife sleeping. Then he stared at her for a few seconds, before smiling. He took some time to think about how beautiful she was. And how lucky he was to be married to her. He literally couldn't imagine a better life than the one he had. He also thought about how his wife has to put up with her problems at work, with himself, with the kids, etc. It crossed his mind that she almost never gets appreciated for what she does. That's when he decided that he was hungry.

But not for food.

He decided to go romantic.

"Hey, Nicole", he whispered, while gently getting hold of her hand.

Nicole just mumbled, but the moment she was awake, Richard pulled her by his side and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth. Nicole blushed heavily. Richard then laid her her head on his lap.

"I love you, Nicole", he said, staring into her beautiful eyes and kissing her hand.

"I love you too, Richard," she said back, feeling cozy shiver all over her body.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, in a comfortable silence, until Richard finally decided to tell her what was on his mind.

"Nicole..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Let's make love."

Suddenly, Nicole's heart started pounding faster, as she was gently surprised by her husband's proposal. "What?" she said, not knowing what else to say. Richard responded with:

"We haven't done it in a while."

Nicole thought about it. It was true. They had not done it in a while. Maybe they should do it again. She thought about it some more, about the feeling, the joy, the action, the- Yeah, you get it. So she agreed that it was about time they did.

"You know what? Let's do it!", she said with an ounce of excitement in her voice. Richard kissed her hand once again.

Once upstairs, after a while, both were preparing for the kinky that was about to happen. Richard had just finished showering, and after wiping himself with a towel, he headed to his and his wife's sleeping room. Nicole told him to wait, though, until she said he could come in. So he waited in front of the door for about a minute, nervously and excitingly tapping his right foot in place. Until...

"Okay, come in!", Nicole said from the room. Richard then took a deep breath, held the doorknob for two seconds, and opened the door.

Standing in front of him was Nicole, completely naked. Immediately upon seeing her, Richard dropped his towel, his eye pupils widened and his mouth started drooling. She was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her naked. If not even more. Needless to say, he was instantly turned on. Both Richard and Nicole instantly felt a lot more comfortable around each other. In addition to the atmosphere, a song started playing on the radio.

The song was, of course, _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

Nicole just smiled at this reaction of her husband's, and asked: "Like what you see?" Richard did not respond for a few seconds, due to still being stunned by her beauty. Until...

"You're gorgeous..."

Right afterwards, Nicole approached him, wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him in the mouth, sensually. Richard then hugged her tight and fully embraced the kiss. They were making out in the spot for a while, holding each other more tightly and feeling each other's nudity, until they moved on to the bed.

Richard strongly, but carefully, laid Nicole on the bed and started licking her. He started off with her head, licking her cheeks and kissing her in the lips a few more times. Nicole enjoyed it. Deeply. So she kissed him back as well before he could move on, and also licked his face. Richard then proceeded towards Nicole's breasts. He went to her left one, biting the nipple numerous times, licking and shaking the whole breast. He even almost tried to eat it. With no success, luckily. It was quite tasty, though. Then, he put his whole face against the breast and deeply rubbed it against it.

He did the exact same thing with Nicole's right breast.

Then, he reached her stomach. Now, a normal person would not find all that much sexually arousing about a woman's stomach. But Richard was not normal. He believed that, when embracing a woman's body, one must embrace every single part of it, and such was the case even with the stomach. With that in mind, Richard went on to kiss Nicole's stomach, all of it. He reached the belly button, and as he began kissing it, while holding both of her hands at the same time, Nicole giggled. When he finished embracing her stomach, Richard crawled his way to the most joyful part of Nicole's body.

Her private area.

Richard did not immediately enter down there. He did it slowly. First, he began with sensually rubbing his hands against the area, basically tickling it, which made Nicole giggle even more. After this, he put his head between his wife's legs, kissed her private part several times, doing it slowly, to make it last longer. Only then did he start licking it. And once he began doing that, nothing could stop him. He was all over it. And Nicole felt sublime. She felt like this could go on forever. She closed her eyes to focus on this incredible feeling. The licking did last for quite a while, during which Nicole even used her tail to fondle Richard's head. This turned Richard on even more, as he embraced the feeling of Nicole's insides.

When he was done glorifying her body - it was Nicole's turn to do it to him.

First, she began biting Richard's nipples. Slowly. Carefully. So that she could enjoy it. After every bite, Richard would chuckle, which made Nicole glad that she's doing it for him. Consequentially, she went on to bite them even harder, which caused Richard to chuckle even harder. This went on, and afterwards, Nicole started tickling Richard's nipples just like he did it with hers. Richard let out a laugh, and while Nicole was doing it, he wrapped his hands around her, hugging her.

However, he had to remove his hands, because after being done with the nipples, Nicole placed her body, her soul, her current mood, to - you guessed it - _his_ private area.

The moment she put her head around this area, Richard's mouth started drooling again, and his eye pupils widened again. He spread his arms and legs, let Nicole do whatever she desired down there, and just let this marvelous moment possess him. Nothing could ruin this for him. Or for her. Until, that is, she almost choked. That's when she decided that she was done.

But that was exactly when along came the final act of this glorious, physically and emotionally arousing action, the one part of it that both Richard and Nicole loved the most.

Penetration.

So, Nicole lied on her back, and Richard got on top of her. But before the very act of penetration, he first started kissing her more sensually than usual. This made Nicole even more aroused than she was earlier. Richard was getting more and more turned on as well. He took her hands and held them tight. This kissing was passionate, and lasted for a while.

And then they stopped kissing. Looked each other in the eyes. And smiled. Because the very thought of what would happen next was astounding for both of them. They didn't even have to say anything. It was like they were reading each other's minds. Richard's mind was saying "Ready?", and Nicole's mind was saying "Yes". And that's when it happened.

He penetrated her.

This time, Richard did not begin slowly. He immediately went mad inside her, shaking and vibrating her insides. Nicole was moaning and screaming. Both of them were drooling now, not just Richard. The penetration was getting deeper and deeper every second. Both Richard and Nicole were getting hornier, feeling more supreme, with every moment. But when Richard, during this whole happening, simultaneously with the penetration, kissed Nicole in the mouth - completing this whole cycle - that was when they both felt divine.

They felt like they could fly.

But then, Richard pulled himself out of Nicole, before he could finish, thus ending this whole marvelous event.

For a while, both Nicole and Richard were just laying on their respective sides of their bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. Thinking about everything they just did. How rough, but beautiful at the same time, it was. Both of them were amazed by it all. At one moment, Richard took Nicole's hand. Nicole obviously felt this, so she looked at Richard, smiled, and leaned her body on his body. Richard felt her embrace, took her other hand, and kissed it. Then they hugged each other.

"I love you, Nicole," he whispered. "You make me happy."

Nicole blushed. "I love you too, Richard," she whispered back, kissing him in the mouth. "You make me happy as well."

They stared into each other's eyes, in a comfortable silence.

"You know," Richard said, "you look like an angel when you sleep."

"Thank you," Nicole blushed again. "We should do this more often," she said.

"Works for me," Richard replied, to which both of them laughed. But then he said: "I'm so glad I can do this with you."

Nicole blushed. "Me too," she said.

"Wanna do it again, sometime soon?", Richard suggested.

"I would love that," Nicole replied happily.

And then they had one last passionate kiss, before falling asleep in each other's hug.


End file.
